Sous la pluie
by Miss Just
Summary: Confesso-me numa frase. Entrego-me. E tu nada dizes.' SB/BL - Realidade Alternativa


**N.A.:** A última vez que o Sirius viu a Bella antes de Azkaban não foi quando ele tinha 12 anos.  
Eles não têm uma diferença de idades de quase 10 anos.  
A Bella não é uma vaca louca que ama o Voldie.  
O Sirius não armou um escândalo com toda a família para fugir de casa.  
E esta fic é Realidade Alternativa.  
Obrigada.

* * *

**Sous la pluie  
**_por Just_

- Olha para mim!

É uma ordem que te dou, por que não me obedeces? Por que não levantas os olhos do chão, me encaras com essas íris que reprovam os meus actos, me dizes que não consegues mais, ou que és demasiado fraco para mim? Por que apenas me ignoras, continuando a andar pela chuva, fingindo tão futilmente que eu não estou aqui?

- Olha para mim, Black!

O meu grito baixo ecoa na noite, expande-se para longe, destrói o doce silêncio da chuva sobre nós.

E tu não me olhas. Não me deixas ver a tonalidade de cinza dos teus olhos, não me deixas fixar o meu olhar no teu, não me deixas ver a tua alma através da prata. Não me dás o prazer de ver o olhar que me prendeu a ti. Tu apenas me ignoras.

- Sirius!

Ouves o teu nome e paras. Finalmente. Completamente encharcado, sem te voltares para trás, como se esperasses que eu te tocasse no ombro, virasse para mim e te obrigasse a encarar-me.

E assim permaneces, ouvindo o ribombar dos trovões na noite, aparentemente tão sereno como se tudo não passasse de um sonho. Ouves-me aproximar e não te moves, não te deixas levar pelo desejo insano de me abandonar ali, de ir embora sem mim, sem sequer me voltar a olhar.

Fico atrás de ti, contemplo as tuas costas, os teus ombros, a parte de trás do teu pescoço alvo, os fios negros do teu cabelo molhado. Seguro os teus braços com força, junto o meu corpo ao teu, beijo as gotas de chuva que escorrem pela tua pele e sussurro baixinho ao teu ouvido.

- Eu não quero que vás.

Confesso-me numa frase. Entrego-me. E tu nada dizes.

Arrepias-te com a minha voz, baixas a cabeça e eu sei que fechas os olhos, assim como cerras os punhos. Engoles em seco, abrindo a boca em seguida, apenas para dizer uma frase que nunca veio. Ergues o rosto aos céus, espelhando as nuvens nas íris, revelando a cor escura que transforma a tua alma. Suspiras e viras-te para mim. Calma e lentamente, rodando entre os meus braços, fixando a tua tonalidade de grafite em mim. Prendendo a minha alma aos teus olhos. Tornando-me uma presa da cor profunda das tuas íris.

- Eu não quero saber.

Sussurras, louco, triste, magoado. O peso da dor na tua voz, o frio da chuva no teu olhar baço, morto, triste, sem uma réstia da chama que sempre ardeu no teu peito.

O que te aconteceu?

O que a chuva te fez?

Olhas-me com nojo, com ódio e repulsa. Magoas-me com as tuas íris. Feres-me com a prata que me faz pecar por ti. Tu nunca olhaste assim para mim. Soltas-te das minhas mãos, afastas-te do meu corpo, vais para longe de mim. E eu não percebo. Eu apenas não percebo.

- Por quê?

Eu esqueço a chuva, esqueço os trovões, o frio, o medo e a tempestade. Esqueço tudo e apenas fico ali, a olhar para ti enquanto te afastas, enquanto ignoras a minha pergunta murmurada.

Magoas-me com esse acto, mas eu finjo que não sinto. Magoas-me ao ignorar-me, mas eu não deixo que percebas isso. Eu nunca deixaria que visses o que vai dentro de mim. Não a ti, nunca a ti, nem a ninguém.

E, pela primeira vez, sinto um frio que não é da chuva.

Sinto um frio que vem de ti.

- Sirius!

Continuas a afastar-te. Continuas a ignorar-me.

- Sirius, responde-me!

O novo grito soa um trovão, estalando o silêncio da chuva, quebrando por completo a serenidade que aparentavas ter. O cinza os teus olhos, gelado como nunca fora, pousa em mim, petrificando-me. Voltas atrás, caminhas pela chuva até ao meu corpo, seguras o meu pulso com força, marcando a minha pele alva, puxando-me para ti, forçando-me a encarar a dor que eu não quero ver.

Eu nunca fui fraca, Sirius, nunca! Eu nunca deixei que nada me afectasse, nunca permiti que nada me atingisse.

Então, o que fizeste para eu me deixar abalar por ti?

- Acabou, Bella! Acabou.

E dói. Ouvir essas palavras, cuspidas pelos teus lábios, marcadas pelo ódio presente nos teus olhos, outrora tão ardentes, é como uma estaca no meu peito.

Por que dói ver-te partir?

- Eu estou farto dos teus jogos, dos teus esquemas! Farto das tuas crenças loucas e da tua tão devota fixação pelo _Toujours Pur_!

A tua mão aperta demais o meu pulso. Os teus olhos massacram a minha alma corrupta. A tua voz tortura o meu corpo, como nenhum Crucciatus alguma vez o fez. Tu estás a destruir-me, Sirius. Estás a destruir cada estilhaço da minha alma negra. Tu estás a acabar com o que ainda resta de mim.

- Não faças isso.

A minha voz sai calma, baixa, firme, num perfeito contraste do estado em que me encontro. Olho para ti, esperando ver os teus olhos voltarem ao normal, uma mísera chama entre a cinza, o teu rosto voltar a sorrir para mim. Mas nada disso acontece. Tu não vais aceitar a minha escolha, não vais fingir que nada aconteceu, não vais deixar que eu siga o meu caminho e te arraste comigo. Simplesmente não vais.

- Durante todo este tempo, eu tentei afastar-te do lado negro. Tentei combater as nuvens que cobriam a tua alma, tentei salvar-te da escuridão.

O ódio desaparece dos teus olhos, desaparece a raiva e o desespero. E apenas a dor prateada fica. A mágoa daquilo que nunca conseguiste combater, a tristeza da tua frustração, o sofrimento da minha escolha.

Suspiras e olhas para o meu ante-braço. Para a _marca_ que traçou o nosso destino. E eu vejo-te tão belo como nunca. Uma beleza mórbida, esboçada pelas gotas de chuva na tua face, pela dor nas tuas íris prateadas, pela expressão perdida dos teus lábios.

Sinto os teus dedos nos meus cabelos, afastas uma madeixa negra do meu rosto, tocas ao de leve na minha pele, causando-me uma sensação de frio e medo que apenas confirmava os meus piores receios.

É assim que vai ser?

Debaixo de chuva e ao frio?

Sem um último beijo?

Sem um último 'adeus'?

Sem uma última luta contra as nuvens da escuridão?

Sem uma última tentativa de salvar a minha alma?

Este é o nosso fim?

- Com as nuvens eu consigo lidar, Bella... Mas eu nunca conseguiria lutar contra um eclipse.

Sussurras ao meu ouvido, os lábios a roçarem na minha pele, a voz rouca a acariciar a minha dor.

Afastas-te de mim, desapareces na chuva e, serenamente, contigo levas o que resta da minha alma, presa nos teus olhos cinza.

Fico aqui, no meio do nada, com a tempestade a desabar sobre o meu corpo. Estática, fria, sem nunca deixar transparecer o turbilhão de loucura e dor que corre dentro de mim.

Mas dói como nunca nada doeu.

Destrói como eu nunca pensei ser possível.

Eu não sei o que me fizeste. Não sei como conseguiste magoar-me. Não sei como conseguiste fazê-lo. E nunca saberei.

Mas agora matas-me. Agora destróis-me. Agora entregas-me definitivamente à escuridão.

A chuva escorre pelo meu rosto, qual lágrimas que eu nunca chorei. As gotas geladas tocam nos meus lábios, como o beijo de adeus que nunca te dei. O frio congela o lugar onde esteve, um dia, o pedaço do meu peito que levaste embora contigo, que as tuas íris roubaram. As trevas assumem por completo o meu corpo. As memórias apagam-se. O fim chega com a antítese da tua partida.

E tu...

Tu, Sirius, _tu_ foste o meu verdadeiro fim.

* * *

**N.A.:** Eu tenho de deixar de escrever fics enquanto faço uma pausa nos trabalhos xD

Eu sei que ficou estranha, sei que não tem nada a ver com a minha visão habitual da Bellinha, mas eu tentei escrever uma coisa que fugisse um bocado aos meus padrões habituais. Como podem ver, falhei redondamente :mrgreen: xD

Anyway, fic (ou direi surto o.O?) escrita para o I challenge Bellatrix Black do 6V, mestrado pela Miss Krum, que tinha de pôr itens mordíveis para me obrigar a escrever (se eu tiver má nota na disciplina de Materiais, a culpa é tua, Krummy U_U).

_Sous la pluie_ significa 'sob a chuva'.

Reviews, please!  
_Just_


End file.
